Content, in its currently popular formats, including, but not limited to, streaming video, audio, images, articles, newspapers, magazines, periodicals, text books and blogs comprises a majority of the content that fills the world-wide-web and other user enabled networks. The concept of a portable media format, much like the VHS or DVD, has changed as different technologies and developers have created different ways to transport and distribute content and data. The contextuality of content is carried through search engines and social communities, but there is not a single multi-format container/panel and interface, that can be nested and brings these assets together into one organized multi-content deployable format.